corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mayu Suzumoto
is a student from Kisaragi Academy's high school class 2-9 and a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School. She is a major character introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered. Design Mayu is a teenage girl of below average build and height with dull green eyes. Her medium long brown hair is styled into a small ponytail at the top right side of her head, held by a hairtie with two pink spheres. Her bangs kept back with two orange barettes. Like all other female students at Kisaragi Academy, she wears a tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar and lighter blue cuffs. Her uniform also consists of a yellow bow held by a blue brooch to the top, and a blue pleated skirt. Her student ID is pinned to the right of her chest. Mayu also wears black mid-calf socks and blue uwabaki slippers. Personality Mayu is a member of drama club. Even though she seems much smaller than she is, Mayu has a great heart. Thanks to her energetic nature, she is very popular among the students and has earned the nickname "Suzume." Story ''Corpse Party (Blood Covered ...Repeated Fear) ''CHAPTER 1 Due to her troubles at home, Mayu is forced to transfer to another school. Her last day of school is also the day of Kisaragi Academy's cultural festival, where she thoroughly enjoys herself, and stays after school to listen to Ayumi Shinozaki's ghost stories about Heavenly Host Elementary School. She becomes upset when they prepare to leave, sad that she may never see her friends again, so Ayumi and the rest of her class perform the "Sachiko Ever After" ceremony to cheer her up. Shortly after they perform the ceremony, an earthquake occurs and opens a gaping hole in the floor that Mayu and her classmates fall through. ''CHAPTER 2'' Mayu awakens to find herself inside the long-demolished Heavenly Host. She enters the school infirmary and encounters two ghosts, Tokiko Tsuji and Yuki Kanno. After reading a nearby newspaper article, she learns that the two ghosts were victims of the murder/kidnapping case that led to Heavenly Host's demolition in 1973. Feeling sorry for the ghosts, Mayu tries comforting them by talking about her school, classmates, and teachers. Ayumi and Yoshiki soon enter the infirmary and try to persuade her into leaving the ghosts' side. Mayu refuses and instead tells them about the murder/kidnapping. However, the ghosts capture Mayu and, despite a friendly gesture from Ayumi in an attempt to calm them down, take Mayu outside and launch her down the long hallway at a high speed, splattering her entire body on the wall at the end of the hallway. ''CHAPTER 5'' She makes one more contribution to the story by mysteriously and creepily calling Morishige, beckoning him to stop fascinations of gawking at her bloody remains, causing the other to lose sanity and his life. ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' ''Episode #1; 『Seal』'' Mayu appears in Chapter 1 during the culture festival. She is the one who made the costumes. She, along with the other characters, are left alone and clean up after the festival. After her classmates bid her farewell, Ayumi suggests the Sachiko Ever After charm and, ignoring Satoshi's protests, does the charm. ''Episode #2; 『Demise』'' Mayu is a playable character in Chapter 2 of Book of Shadows. After reliving her death in the first game, she awakens outside the infirmary and witnesses the child spirits enter. She decides to stay out, and explores the rest of the school, helping a spirit and finding a loose board to cross a gap, as well as going to the entrance. There she finds a corpse and Ryou. She escapes, losing the charm she had. She also finds a notebook, a rusted key, and a corpse from the same school. She goes back and investigates the corpse in the entrance again, and the notebook opens itself. She leaves and hears Shig's voice, calling to her. She follows the voice,and is caught in an earthquake. After it, she meets up with Yoshiki, who was recently seperated from Ayumi. He explains what happened, and they return to exploring the school. In the bathroom, Mayu discovers the strange marks on her belly. She then returns to searching the school. They find Nana tied up with gauze in the showers, and are successful in saving her life. Mayu notes the similar markings on Nana's legs. They find a hole in the ground, in which is a shining object. They return to where the gauze was, and use it to make a rope. Mayu goes in and finds a bottle of holy water, as well as the corpse of one of Nana's classmates, which Mayu deicides to keep silent about. They use it on a few ghosts blocking the western stars to the 3rd floor. They use the rusted key to open Yoshiki's box. They find the key to the Reference room in it. They go in and find a possessed Ayumi. Yoshiki snaps her out of her possession. They find a report about the murders of the child spirits, and go relax in the hall. Mayu notices Nana's marks have gotten darker. Nana goes to search for her friends, and Yoshiki tells Mayu to go after her. Mayu arrives to see Yoshikazu Yanagihori smash off her legs and drag her away. Mayu returns to her friends, but notices her marks are darkening too, as well as the appearance of another on her face. She hides this with make-up and returns to Yoshiki and Ayumi. They question her about her strange behavior and what happened, and she runs away. She finds herself in the Infirmary and finds her marks have started bleeding. She turns to leave, but finds that the door has been shut with long, black hair. She turns around to find Sachiko, scolding her for taking too long and making herself suffer. She cuts Mayu, and the other ghosts appear. They tear her apart where her own bruises have begun to spontaneously bleed, and nail her to the wall. This is the same corpse Morishige sees in Chapter 5. Mayu dies, her last thoughts of her love for Morishige, her last wish that he be the one to find her body. ''Prologue; 『BloodDrive』'' In Chapter 8: Blood Drive Naomi and Ayumi attempt to ressurrect her with the Book of Shadows, using a photo of her that, like all others, has replaced her face with a black spot. After performing the ritual, they notice how her soul seems to be going in circles. When she appears, her face is a giant black circle. She repeatedly calls out Shig's name, and collapses on the ground. Marks appear on her arms, legs, and neck. They explode and blood gushes out, killing her. Relationships ''Sakutaro Morishige'' She is very close with him, in fact Mayu likes Sakutaro (she confesses her feelings in Sakutaro's flashback during Chapter 5) and also states she loves him in the end of Chapter 2 in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows. Mayu is the only one who can call Sakutaro with a nickname (namely Shige-nii). Trivia *Mayu is the first person to die in the cast, since in Chapter 1, it is already possible for the player to find her remains, and at one point Seiko even steps in them accidentally. *Mayu is the only non-playable student from Kisaragi Academy during Corpse Party, though she is given a playable role in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows. *In the spin-off manga, Corpse Party: Another Child, Tamaki and Miyako find her remains *In Corpse Party: Book of Shadows, Mayu sings a very brief segment of Shangri-La, the opening theme of Corpse Party. Gallery :See also: Mayu Suzumoto/Gallery '' Sample Voices ''Corpse Party BloodCovered Appearances Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:High school students Category:People from Kisaragi Academy Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Students Category:Playable characters in Book of Shadows